Am I Getting Through?
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Scott get rescued after several months of being a prisoner.
1. Default Chapter Title

Natalie D started this story. She allowed me to continue since she couldn't. This is a response to the disability challenge. All characters are property of Marvel Comics. 

Continuity: It is set in the near future (about three years into the future to be exact). Most of the X-Men are part of the team. The mansion got it's Shi'ar technology back due to Lilandra and Corsair's assistance. 

Am I Getting Through? By Maria Cline 

The first thing he became aware of was a constant pounding in his head, but technically, he'd always been aware of that. The pain was flooding his senses; he began to long for the blessed relief of unconsciousness that would let him forget. That would FORCE him to forget. 

He had to forget. Otherwise he wouldn't have had an excuse, how would he stay true to Xavier's Dream? No one would buy the 'I have to protect the world.' Or the 'I'm a good leader.' Who would listen to crap like that? After all... 

Even with the highlighted-in-neon sign that was glowing as a warning, he wasn't prepared for the rush of memories. The flashes of pain. The torture. The sadistic pleasure they took in trying to break him. They had only stopped when they realized what they had finally done, why he was no longer responding. 

Shreds of light began to filter into the room. He dared to hope. Hope was the only thing sustaining him, nowadays. Maybe Hank could help him, if any of them remembered, or cared. Then again, they wouldn't forget him. But they might not have suspected anything... yet. What if this... Fortress was undetectable or *almost* impossible to get into? 

Who knew he was so pessimistic? Nobody, DUH! Where had he learnt that... Jubilee? 

That's right. He missed her. Screw that, he missed *all* of them. 

At that point, his mind chose to wander back to his original point. Shreds of light had started to filter into the room, through the obvious door, that is. His last thought as his 'blessed unconsciousness' arrived, was 'Damn it, now Tub Thumping is going through my head...' 

***** 

The X-Men crashed though the door. They had been trying to rescue their 'fearless leader' for the past five months. A rogue government group that wanted him to become a weapon for them had captured Scott. They wanted him to become a 'super soldier' for them to fight his own kind. Jean, out in fear and anger, yelled Scott's name. 

Logan looked around. "Jean, I think we found him." He motioned toward a figure strapped to a table with medical instruments all around him. 

Everyone gasped in horror. Jean telekinetically ripped off the restraints and cradled Scott's limp body in her arms. Scott had wires attached all along his tall body. His very face had been altered. Where his eyes once were, there was now a long stripe of red embedded in his face. The stripe made him look like a true Cyclops. His rough face, due to lack of shaving, was painfully thin. 

His hair had been shaved off and revealed hideous scars that came from numerous surgeries and torture. His body had become extremely gaunt and lean from the muscle that were removed to put in the weaponry. 

Jean's eyes seemed to glow with anger as she silently vowed, "They-will-pay." 

***** 

Scott awoke to see a familiar blue furry face. He attempted to speak Hank's name, but found that his mouth wouldn't produce sound. "I believe that Scott is conscious," was Hank's only observation. 

Logan came into Scott's line of sight "He's awake alright," confirming what Scott thought was obvious. 

Fear started to come over Scott. Why couldn't he move? What had happened to him? Why did his body ache or more correctly, feel like shit? 

Then, Jean stepped in front of Scott. She asked gently, "Scott? Can you hear me?" 

He tried to answer through their rapport, only to discover that he could feel her thoughts, but not the other way around. Logan answered for him, "I think he heard ya', Jeannie. His heart's poundin' an' that means that he's either worried or happy." 

Jean placed her hand on Scott's rough face. Trying to comfort him, "Don't worry, Scott. We'll get though this." 

He wished that he could show some sign of understanding. Show some sign that yes, he felt comforted by her touch, by her smile, or maybe even touch her back. Logan, again, answered for him, "He knows. His heart's slowed down 'gain. It's still goin' fast, though." 

**Thanks, Logan.** Scott said psionically, or at least tried to. 

"I have done a complete diagnostic on his body. There are several various implants connected to his nervous system. I cannot remove them without doing serious damage to his system," said Hank. 

"Why can't he move?" Jean asked as she held Scott's hand. He could feel her soft skin wrapped tightly around his rough thin hand. 

Hank sighed and answered, "The implants control his movements, his directions. They are designed to make sure that the person stays paralyzed unless his captors wished otherwise. His captors would have had to, in a sense, tell the implants to let him go." 

"So, he's stuck like this?" Logan asked as he looked at Jean squeezing Scott's hand even tighter. 

Hank nodded. He went to Scott and placed a hand over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Scott. I will try to disable the implants paralyzing you. But I cannot make any promises." 

Scott had the most faith in Hank, of any doctor. He only wished that he could show his faith, rather than act like a vegetable. 

Jean hugged Scott, "Don't worry. I'll help you." Scott wished that he could hug back. 

***** 

It was late at night as Scott felt the horrors of the past few months worth of memories washed over him. He couldn't remember what happened during his captivity. In his nightmares, he saw men standing over him talking as if he doesn't matter. 

It was a few months ago, when he was taken surprise by a group of men. They put psyhic and power dampeners on him and they took him. He was embarrassed about the fact that a group of humans managed to capture him. He waited as they ripped at his body. They tried to break him and fail. They mocked him and told him that if it weren't for the fact that Alex was dead, they would've used him. 

Scott woke up. He couldn't scream or even indicate that he was awake. Hank was standing over him looking over his diagnostic. 'It was just a dream.' Scott realized in relief. He wanted to get Hank's attention. But he was occupied. Hank thought that he was still asleep. He stated in his tape recorder, "They installed implants so they could use his body even if his mind was still his. The implants paralyzed his entire body. He couldn't even express facial emotions. All that was running was his life support system. Logan had been able to understand what was Scott's feeling due to his heart and respiratory rate. However, that is all we could do. There are a series of weaponry that is installed within his body already. I am concerned for Scott's sanity and well-being." 

He turned off his recorder and said, "Oh, Scott." He patted his chest lightly. 

He looked down at Scott and observed, "Perspiration?" He gently wiped away the sweat off of Scott's brow with his napkin. Scott wanted to tell someone, anyone about his nightmare. He remembered the nights when Jean would sense his nightmares and comfort him. 

Logan entered the room and looked at Scott. He said, "Scott's awake." He lifted Scott into a sitting position and continued, "He must've gotten a bad nightmare." 

Hank said, "I'm sorry, Scott. I shouldn't have spoken about you in your presence." He sulked away. Scott wanted to show that he forgave Hank, but couldn't even reach out. 

Logan put an arm around Scott's shoulders and said, "It's okay, Cyke. We're all here. Nothin' to be scared of." He hoped that Logan was right. 

***** 

It had been a couple of days since his rescue. Scott had been waited on, hand and foot, by his fellow X-Men. His nutrients were given to him via IV because his jaw wouldn't move. Jean stayed by his side constantly. Logan also visited often. His enhanced senses enabled him to often understand what Scott was feeling. 

On a rare moment, Logan was alone with Scott. He was reading Moby Dick. He enjoyed the way Logan changed his voice differently for the different characters. Logan occasionally stopped only to take a sip of water. His healing factor helped his throat from getting too sore. 

Scott knew that Logan would rather be out on the battlegrounds, fighting the enemies. Not reading to a man who couldn't express anything in any possible way, except for his heartbeat, breathing, and scent. He felt grateful for what Logan was doing. 

Jean entered the room and asked quietly, "How is he?" 

"He's fine, Jeannie. Heart pounding hard and good." 

"Actually, I was asking Scott." Jean said as she quirked an eyebrow. 

Logan growled a little. Scott let out a sharp breath, as if laughing. Logan grumpily replied, "Very funny, Cyke. Keep acting like that and you won't know how the story ends." 

Jean, now talking to Scott, replied, "The whale killed the entire crew except for Ishmael." 

"Thank a heap, Jeannie." Logan said as he tossed the book over his shoulder in frustration. 

Jean smiled as she sat down in front of Scott and said, "I have a surprise for you." 

Scott thought out, **Surprise?** he wondered what the surprise is. Bobby gave him a surprise earlier that was a calendar of scantly clad women. He hung it right in front of Scott's face and kept on turning the pages slowly. Jean telekinetically destroy the calendar and chased him for an hour. Scott heard that Bobby managed to get away through the sewers. He wondered if the stench of the sewers go through ice. 

He wondered if it was the Professor. Xavier was out of the X-Men to pursue the dream in more legal ways. He became a politician. He had been in Washington DC for peace treaties with Genosha. He couldn't leave. Then he put aside the notion. The treaty is too important. The X-Men probably hadn't even contacted him yet. 

Jean kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'm getting him." 

Logan nodded and stood up, as if to leave. Jean said, "Stay here, Logan, please. Our surprise will need an interpreter, for the most part." 

"You sure, Jeannie?" 

"Yes." 

Jean left and Scott's heart jumped at the figure that entered with Jean. He was in civilian clothing, but Scott recognized him. Alex sat down and said, "Hi, Scotty." Tears came to the Alex's eyes as he said, "I missed you." Scott missed him too. Alex died in an airplane explosion. His remains were scattered in ashes in the countryside. But, he's here alive, well, and not trying to kill him. 

Scott wanted so much to just grab him and hug him. Alex instead reached out and held him tightly. "I'm sorry. I tried to come back but I thought that I was needed in that alternate universe more. Do you hate me? I'd understand." Scott felt a knot in his throat. he wanted to cry too. Alex was here begging for forgiveness and he couldn't let him know that he is forgiven. 

Logan said, "Scott doesn't hate ya' 'Lex. He's confused. Can smell it." 

Alex let go and went in front of him. "I suppose I should explain myself. It all began when that time machine exploded...." 

Alex talked for the next two hours, explaining about his adventures in the alternate universe. He talked about Madelynn Pryor being his wife, Scotty Summers, the alternate X-Men and even about the benevolent Dr. Doom. 

Scott listened intently. He was intrigued about his life. Occasionally, Alex stopped to make sure that Scott was interested. Logan always informed him that Scott was interested. Alex kept on talking. Scott kept on listening. Logan kept on watching to see how Scott was reacting. 

Finally, Alex stopped and said, "I can hardly wait till Hank figured out a way to help you, Bro. I _hate_ one-sided conversations. How are we supposed to have a decent argument if you can't speak? Well, maybe I could argue for the both of us, but where's the fun in that?" 

Scott mentally smiled and thought out the same thing. 

***** 

All of Scott's family members and Logan gathered in the Med. Lab with Scott sitting in the bed. Hank said, "I have been going over Scott's options. There are two things that we may be able to choose from." 

"About time." Nathan said, very near to a growl, "Scott is probably miserable right now." he looked over at Scott who was agreeing profusely. 

Logan said, "He is. What's the plan, Hank?" 

Hank took a deep breath and said, "Our first option is to completely remove the implants. However, it will cause Scott to be permanently paralyzed. Our second option is to add on more implants to counteract the first implants' influences." 

Jean asked, "Can't we just remove the implants and put in prosthetic devices to replace the implants?" 

"I'm afraid not. The implants are connected to his nervous system. There are also implants within Scott's brain to help keep the implants on the nervous system in check. If we remove the implants and put in prosthetic devices, Scott's system wouldn't be able to handle it and his system and/or body would die." 

Scott heard both of the opinions. He will have to choose between being a cripple or being a 'Robocop'. But his opinions didn't seem to matter. He couldn't express what he wanted, and no one seemed to want to listen anyway. 

Jean said, "I think Scott would want to get the counter implants." 

"He doesn't wanna be a robot, Jeannie." Logan argued. 

"I think that Scott doesn't want to be a cripple." Nathan said angrily. 

Everyone started to argue. Scott was getting angry. It was his life, and his decision. Not their's! And everyone was acting as if he wasn't there; that he was incapable of making the choice. He had to get their attention. Alex was directly in front of him with Jean to his left. Hank was to his right trying to keep Logan and Nathan from killing each other. Over the days that he had been in the X-Men's care. He realized that he didn't need to move to see. He only need to see just to use his power. Hence, he didn't need to move to use his power. 

From the red visor that is now his eyes, a bright narrow red blast shot out and hit Alex on the chest. Everyone stopped and Alex groaned, "Oh man, that was my favorite shirt." 

Jean gasped and asked, "Scott, why did you do that?" 

Logan said, "He's angry, Jeannie. I guess that us arguin' 'bout his fate with him right there, an' bein' ignored was what kinda ticked him off." 

Everyone looked down in self-disappointment. Scott felt better. For the first time, he had showed that he was alive without Logan. 

Jean felt the most guilt. It had been hard to act like Scott could understand her since she couldn't hear his thoughts or feel his feelings. She sat down beside him and hugged him again. "I'm sorry, Scott." 

Scott forgave her. He knew how hard it could be to act like someone is alive even if that person was in a coma or worst. He wanted to tell her. He just wanted her to hear him speak. He just wanted to hold her like he use to do before he got captured. 

Hank said, "Perhaps, Scott should be the one who decides." 

"How will we know what he wants?" Jean asked, "Not even I can even read his mind." 

Everyone frowned and Nathan spoke up, "I have a suggestion. It's risky." 

"What is it, Nate?" Jean asked as she held on to Scott's hand. 

Nathan looked at Scott and said, "We could have Rogue absorb him. Just enough so we will know his opinion. Her 'empathy' is very strong. A psi couldn't even block it off. She could get past the barrier." 

"The process might hurt him." Hank said. "But, it seems to be the only way." 

Alex stood up and said, "I'll go and get her." 

"Wait!" Jean ordered. 

"What?" 

"Let's not go and get Rogue to do it yet. Scott may need some time to think it over." Jean reasoned. It was a fairly big desision. Rogue wouldn't want to absorb Scott twice if he didn't make the decision before she absorbed him. 

"Sounds fair." Alex reasoned, "How long?" 

"How about six hours?" Logan asked, "I think that's long enough." 

Scott mentally nodded to himself. Six hours seemed long enough to make the decision. 

***** 

Over the next six hours, Scott pondered what to do. It wasn't like he had anything to distract him. No one bothered him or try to entertain him. He liked it like that. He tried to picture himself, as he would be if he chose loosing the implants or getting more implants. He could tell that everyone was wondering what he wanted. Occasionally, an X-man entered the med. lab to peek in and he could see their curious faces. Finally, the six hours were over. Rogue, Logan, Jean, Alex, Hank, and Nathan entered the Med. Lab. 

Rogue knelt down to see Scott eye to eye. She was wearing a pair of ruby quartz glasses just in case she absorbed Scott's powers and lost control. She said, "Ah hope that ya' made up your mind, sugah." She took off her glove and said, "Ah promise Ah'll try to be as careful as possible." 

Scott just stared straight ahead. He had complete faith in Rogue. But he couldn't help, but feel scared of what was to happen. He felt the bare hand strokes his cheek, he felt a sudden drain in his entire body, and darkness consumed him again. 

***** 

He awoke on the operation table. He took several deep breaths as he sat up slowly. Jean and the others were sitting around his bed. He flexed his hands and moved his head around. He loved it. For the first time in months, he could move on his own. He smiled and reached out to Jean. 

Jean went into his arms as they kissed long and hard finally reunited at long last. They had waited for what seemed to be an eternity to be in each other's arms holding on to each other tightly. Finally they let go. Everyone else gathered around him hugging him and smiling broadly. Hank said, "I'm glad that you're pleased with the implants. I tried to make you look as human as possible. It's not perfect. In fact, we will have to do some more adjustments." 

Scott stood up and looked in the mirror. He still had one long red eye. His head had traces of silver-looking metal along his headline it counteract the implants in his head. It made his head look bald with silvery streaks. His chest was a silvery metallic color. Traces of circuitry were visible along his arms and legs. His arms and legs were covered in metallic skin; silvery armor skin. 

He looked down at his hands and saw that small slivery lines covered his skin. He flinched and a group of five short sharp claws came painlessly out of some holes from the palm of his hands. They were silvery and made of some variant of adamantium that wasn't as deadly to the human body as the adamantium in Logan's body. He felt stronger and bigger than ever. The first implants enhanced his reflexes and the secondary implants seemed to feel as if it was designed to aid them and at the same time hinder their paralyzing ability. He stared at the mirror. He couldn't recognize himself. He withdraw the claws. 

Jean asked, "How do you feel, Scott?" She tried not to sound horrified of her husband's look of fear. "I still can't hear you through our rapport." she said. 

He realized that the implants are still making it impossible to have his mind read. Scott opened his mouth to answer only to find out that nothing could come out. He clutched his throat in horror and glared at Hank. 

Hank put his furry hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. I could not risk putting in a artificial vocal box." He gave Scott a pad of paper and a pencil. 

Scott's bionic eye twitched and he looked at his family sadly. They were trying to look sympathetic and try not to stare at his cybernetic body. He carefully and sadly wrote down, ~I feel almost human.~ 

To Be Continued... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Am I getting Through to You? Part two By Maria Cline 

It was crowded in the Danger Room as the entire X-Men team gathered to see Scott in action. It had been two days since he had gotten his new implants. The two days were spent mostly learning to move with the new prosthetics. The implants seemed to have improved Scott's speed and hand-eye coordination. 

Alex watched as Scott entered the room wearing his new uniform. It was blue and yellow like his old uniform. He wore the skullcap that was part of one of his older costumes to hide his hideous skull. It was darker somehow it was leather. Alex felt strange shivers along his back as Scott looked up. He felt like he was seeing a different man from the man he once fought with and against. 

Scott simply nodded up to the control deck and Storm said, "We will just do some simple tests. Nothing strenuous today, Scott." 

Scott crouched down to signal that he was ready. Storm and the others took a deep breath as she pushed a series of buttons. 

Several robots appeared before him. Scott started to blast at the machines dodging the lasers fired at him. He fired at them destroying them. The more robots appeared as Scott let out his claws and swiped at them. The robots got scratched. He then started to blast at them again. He did a series of kicks as an another group of claws similar to the ones on the palms of his hands got out of his soles of his feet and his calves of his legs. 

He fought like he had never fought before; he was savage almost like another man had taken over. At the end, Scott stood there surrounded by broken robots. Sweat slowly trickled down his face as he looked down. There was silence. Scott looked up at the control deck and drew a question mark in mid-air. 

Ororo stunned at Scott's performance said, "You... did incredible, Cyclops." 

Warren whispered to Alex, "Is it me, or did he just scare me?" 

Alex whispered back, "It's the new look. Trust me, he's the same under all that hardware." 

Warren looked down at his blue skin. He remembered about when he had just become Archangel. He felt like a freak; A blue skinned metal winged angel of death freak. He knew from personal experience that a transformation this severe could warp a person's judgement. "I hope so." he whispered. 

***** 

Nightmares. It was all nightmares now. Once, it was reality. The torture and pain and the painful truth. Scott sweated as he sat up in a jerk. He looked around and took a deep breath in relief. It was a nightmare. He rubbed his baldhead in relief. He felt the tattoo on the back of his neck aching. It was there to remind him that was branded as a weapon. 

A figure stirred beside him. Jean woke up and asked, "Another one?" 

Scott nodded. He took out a notebook and wrote, ~Go to sleep. I'll be fine.~ 

Jean frowned and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Scott shook his head and gently kissed her cheek. Jean sighed as she went back to sleep. She was frustrated. She could tell that he was in some sort of pain and yet he refused to tell her or anyone else what was a matter with him. 

Scott stayed awake. He sat up and crept away. He needed time to be alone. 

***** 

Scott was sitting alone on the rooftop of the boathouse. 

Alex was watching from a distance using his binoculars. He looked up to see an angel descending to the earth. "Hey, Warren." Alex said as he watched. 

Warren frowned and asked, "What are you doing?" 

"Watching Scott. What about you? Doing some late night bird watching?" 

"I thought that you had faith in your older brother." 

Alex had a concerned look in his eyes as he put down the binoculars. "I don't want to loose him. Have I ever told you about Fallen?" 

Warren nodded. He knew about his alternate counterpart from the parallel universe Alex had stayed in for a while. Fallen was an evil monster that was Warren if he hadn't become Archangel. Alex said, "If there's one thing that I learned in that universe it's that anything is possible. A good guy like Scott could turn evil. I just don't want to see him become twisted." 

Warren stared at him for a second. He said, "I'll help you." 

"Really?" Alex asked hopefully. 

"Yes. I know what's it like to become... different." Warren said. 

"Well now. Is this a private stalking or can anyone join?" A deep voice asked behind them. They looked behind themselves to see Nathan and Jean standing there. 

"Why are you two spying on Scott?" Jean asked indignantly. 

"Why are you here?" Alex asked avoiding the question. 

Nathan replied, "We were concerned about Slymm." 

Warren's wings automatically went into defensive position. Whenever Nathan called Scott 'Slymm' it means that he was extremely concerned. He said, "So were we. I was going to look after him from the air. I know that you two couldn't keep track of Scott mentally." 

Nathan and Jean stared at each other. They knew that was the painful truth. Nathan said, "Why are you concerned?" 

"He spends a lot of time alone," Alex answered sadly, "and he didn't really tell... um I mean reveal what happened to him during those months." 

Warren added, "We could tell that Scott's troubled by something. Couldn't you?" 

"Yes." Jean answered softly, "That is why Nathan and I had been watching him. He's hiding something from me." 

Warren suggested, "Maybe, he just feel... ugly." 

"Hank will be giving him some more... alterations. Soon." Nathan said. 

Hank had been working on techniques in giving Scott some cosmetic surgery and hair implants. They had been meeting privately for some unknown reason. 

Warren suggested, "Look, I know what Scott is going through. I could keep a good eye on him from a distance. Jean, Alex, you both saw the condition I was or could be back when Apocalypse altered me." 

Alex nodded. "Okay, you could watch from a better point than me. Just be careful." 

"Yes, Warren." Jean agreed, "Please be careful." 

"I will." Warren said as he flew off toward Scott. Alex grabbed his binoculars and watched as Scott crepted off. Jean and Nathan watched through Warren's senses. 

***** 

Warren flew above him. He watched as Scott stared out alone. He went to the ledge and climbed down using his claws to keep hold of the wall. Then, he jumped down to the ground and landed down on his feet. Warren hovered in mid-air as he watched Scott started to run toward the woods. Keeping him in sight, Warren followed him to a patch of woods. He landed in a tree as Scott stopped and looked up at him. He fired a few close optic blasts causing Warren to flew off and shows himself. 

Warren landed and glared at Scott who was glaring back. Warren asked, "You know that I was following you?" 

Scott nodded. Warren continued, "And you ran this way because you want to confront me alone." 

Scott nodded again, looked away, and crossed his arms. "I know that you are disappointed in me, but I was worried about you. Aw hell, everyone's worried about you. Especially Jean." Warren said as he walked toward him. Scott walked away and stared up to the sky. Warren looked up too. There was nothing but stars and the pale white moon that shine overhead. Scott didn't want to talk or wrote what he wanted. 

Scott finally looked at him. He took out a small pad of paper and wrote, ~I can't talk about it.~ He shoved the piece of paper in his hands. 

Scott expected a grilling of sorts that he would give someone else in his situation. Warren nodded and then hugged him. "Hey, I was like you once, remember? And look how I turned out." 

Scott stepped back and studied his friend. Warren's white wings glistened in the moonlight, matching his blue skin. His blond hair stood out on his blue face. He wrote down, ~You look beautiful.~ 

"Beautiful?" Warren repeated. 

~Yes, beautiful. Some men are handsome and some men are beautiful and you are beautiful.~ 

"Okay." Warren said as he leaned slightly away. He knew that Jean and Nathan was watching right now. 

~Don't worry. It's that you are angelic looking.~ 

"Yeah, well having wings helps." Warren said. "We're here to talk about you. Remember? What's a matter?" 

~I'm ugly.~ Scott wrote slowly, ~And I guess kind of vain.~ 

"Vain? You?" 

~I always thought that I wasn't the type that judges others by appearance. I mean some of my best friends look different.~ 

"Like me?" 

Scott nodded. He looked down at his hands and stared at them. His hands twitched from the claws just below his skin. He missed his voice. He missed his eyes. And most of all, he missed his hair. ~I can't get over the way I look. I'm ugly. I know that the others are different looking than you. But, I'm hideous. Hank and Kurt's appearance is just different but they look good. Sarah's different just because of her power and she's gaining better control. I can't stand looking at myself.~ Scott had been avoiding looking at mirrors and other reflections. He came close several times to smashing the mirrors with his bare hands. 

"You just look different. Don't worry Hank will give you back your hair. Maybe get rid of some of those scars." Warren said as he slowly walked up to him. He knew that Scott could blast him away with a mere twitch or claw his feathery wings off in two fatal swoops. But he also knew that Scott wouldn't hurt anyone else unless in self-defense. At least the Scott he knew before. 

~He can't give me back my voice. Or my...~ he stopped writing and looked away. 

"What is it?" Warren asked. 

Scott shook his head. He walked away. Warren telepathically reached Nathan and Jean. **Guys. Scott's hiding something.** 

Jean replied, **Go after him. Nathan, Alex, and I will come.** 

Warren nodded and flew after him. "Scott!" 

Scott stopped running and faced him. He wrote, ~I know that Jean, Nathan, and Alex is watching.~ He folded the paper in a small airplane and flew it straight to a group of running people. 

"How?" Alex asked as he, his sister-in-law and nephew come toward him. 

Scott pointed to her. His rapport with her is still there but only as a one way street. Jean ran to him. She asked, "Scott. Tell us. What's wrong. What did they do to you?" 

Scott shook his head and looked away. He wanted to be left alone. 

"Tell me." she demanded. Scott looked at her green eyes flashing with frustration. He looked down at his notebook and struggled to write it down. He couldn't. Instead, he did a motion of holding a baby. 

"Okay, it have something to do with a baby." She said slowly. 

Scott nodded then he pointed to the imaginary bundle then at himself and shook his head. He looked down in humiliation. 

Everyone gasped. Nathan guessed, "You can't have kids anymore?" 

Scott nodded. His eyes twitched as if he wanted to cry. "Rachel." Jean whispered. They had been trying to have children for the past two years without success. Due to the constant lack of time they couldn't. Now, Scott couldn't have children since his former captives removed his ability to do so. 

Jean reached out and held him. "Scott. Why didn't you sa- I mean tell me? Was it because you were embarrassed and you were hoping that Hank could find a way to reverse it?" 

Scott nodded. His lips trembled as if he was hoping to speak. Jean pressed her fingertip on his lips. His lips stopped moving. "There are alternatives." She whispered. "We can still have children." 

He just looked away. "Come inside." She ordered, "Please." 

Scott nodded in hesitance and walked along with her. Nathan, Alex, and Warren just stared. "Poor guy." Warren muttered. 

"He still didn't tell us everything." Alex said firmly. 

"What else could he be hiding other than the fact that he can't have kids?" Nathan asked. A part of him felt like shattering. Rachel, his sister, meant a great deal to him since she founded the Askani and saved his life back when he was a baby. He wanted Jean and Scott to have a Rachel in this timeline. 

"I don't know." Alex answered. 

A lone woman got out in the night. Her face was still as she glances at the stars. Professor Xavier and Magneto, part time political rivals and part time friends/allies, stare at her. 

"She is very quiet." Xavier commented. 

"I know. She had been tortured by your government." Magneto pointed out. 

"I'm glad that you trust me enough to give her shelter." 

"She wanted to come here. She insists that she had to find someone, a fellow prisoner." 

"I will do all I can to keep her protected. The X-Men will help her find her friend." 

"Speaking of which, have they found that Cyclops yet?" 

"Yes. But, they couldn't tell me anything over the phone or by telepathy." 

The woman came toward them. She was lovely with long blond hair and blue eyes. Her body is small but the two men knew how deadly she could be. 

"Hello, sirs." She said quietly. 

"Hello, Emily." Magneto said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Charles will help you now." 

"Thank you." She said as she rubbed a tattoo at the back on her neck. "I need to find my partner." 

To be continued... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Am I Getting Though to You? Part 3/? 

The sun slowly peeks through the cracks between the curtains Jean slowly woke up in her bed. As usual she placed her right hand on the other side of the bed, a now empty bed. She looked beside her to see Scott gone. A part of her feared that he wasn't really back. Was it only a dream, Scott being rescued and discovered a cyborg? 

"Scott?" Jean called out. 

Scott popped his head out of the closet and gave her a questioning look. He had stepped out completely to show that he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeved plaid shirt and a ball cap. He wasn't wearing his customary sunglasses. 

"Sorry." Jean said, "I thought you were gone." 

She was relieved to see him standing there. Although, she couldn't hear his thoughts she could almost feel his soul. 

Scott gave a half smile and made a motion of going downstairs then an eating motion. 

"You're going downstairs to eat?" she guessed. 

He nodded, he then pointed to her, then down, and then to himself. 

"I'll join you in a second. I have to get ready." 

Scott nodded again, blew her a kiss, and walked out of the room. 

Jean sighed as she lay down. The silence that he emanated was strong. The link that had bonded their minds had been non-existent for over six months. She never told him how much pain his absence had caused the team. Every night during the last months, she would either be at Cerebro pouring every bit of her power to search for him or sleeping from the exhaustion of searching for him. 

The others had been supporting and had given her use of all of their contacts. Even Gambit revealed connections that he would have rather not shown otherwise. She looked at the picture taken before the abduction, Scott seemed so happy. It was a great improvement from the shy awkward boy that she had yanked from the chair on one of those first days. 

Now, she would have to fight her way through the barriers that surrounded him. The barriers that were in his mind and in his soul. They grew closer, but he still maintained somewhat of a distance, even in bed. What else could he be hiding besides the fact that he couldn't have children? 

She got up and dressed herself. 'At least he's willing to eat now.' she thought as she went downstairs. He had rarely eaten ever since he had come back. Hank told her that the implants could heighten his ablity to ingest foods completely, moreso than before, hence less waste. 

Still, it surprised her about how little Scott actually ate. Yesterday, he had eaten only a cupcake and some mashed potatoes. And that was an improvement from the bagle that he had eaten the day before. 

She looked around and wondered, 'What else would he be hiding from me?' 

***** 

Scott was lost in his own thoughts as he poured the milk into his cereal. He could still barely recall what had happened in the past six months. Every night after his rescue, he recalled something dimly about another woman touching him and laughter coming from the outside. 

A part of him wondered if he should tell Jean about her. It wasn't like he had been in control at the time. He wasn't even sure that the other woman even existed. 

He could tell that his team was worried about him. The looks on Nathan, Alex, Warren, and Jean's faces were still etched into his fractured mind. None of them had known about his... Impotency until last night. 

It was still so embarrasing to him. He knew that they understood his embarrasment. But, he felt awful about the way Nathan must've felt. Rachel's birth was impossible now. He had heard Nathan whispering Rachel's name. Not very many people knew how sharp his hearing and eyesight truly was. 

Scott just stared at his cereal as he pondered. He didn't want any children at the moment. He still had to cope with his current state. If they did have children, how would he communicate with them? It would be years before they could read his handwriting and even if they grew up to have Jean's telepathy, his mind would be unbreachable. 

His appearence wouldn't be much of a factor since they would get used to it early on. How could he have a kid in his state? He knew that Jean would want a baby to hold, like Nathan had once been. He could still hear her thoughts over the now one way link. She longed for a baby, for Rachel. The question was how could they have one together and raise the baby too? 

Jean told him, herself, as they lay in bed together. That there were alternatives. Adoption? No, the services wouldn't let a mutant couple with a bizzare past adopt. Although, he would have loved to get one of those kids out of the orphanage. Surgery? Hank did tell him that he could try to undo the damage done to his body. No, it was too risky. He could end up suffering worse. 

He could go to Sinister. No! That was out of the question. He would not deal with the devil. 

There was one other option that seemed the most feasible and many people did it all the time. In fact, it was normal, in today's world. 

"Scott?" Jean asked as she came in. 

Scott nodded and gestured to the empty seat beside him. She sat down and took a bowl and the cereal box. He took a notebook and wrote, ~How are you?~ 

"Fine." Jean replied as she looked down, "What about you?" 

He shugged and fumbled with his pencil. 

"Scott, Charles is returning here, with Magneto." 

Scott's hands tensed and a set of claws shot up from his palms. Then, he hid his hands under the table so he could withdraw the metallic claws without upsetting anyone. 

"He doesn't know yet." Jean explained. 

He looked at her and wrote down, ~I know. I'll tell them when they come. When will they come?~ He asked the latter question somewhat sheepishly. 

"Soon." Jean said, "Charles just called a little while ago. They're having difficulty with their airplane." 

A look of alarm appeared on Scott's face. Jean calmly added, "Relax! Just some red tape and stupid proceedures. Besides, Magnus can fly the plane if something happens." 

Scott took a deep breath and relaxed. 

"You know that Nathan and the others won't tell another soul about last night?" 

He nodded and patted her hand. 

"Was there anything else you need to tell me?" she asked as she held his hand. 

His 'eye' looked away and he turned to just stare down. 

"I know that you must've been through hell. I... Asked Dr. Sampson to talk to you and maybe try to help you." 

Scott looked back up and his eye flash briefly. Perhaps, it was a blink to him. 

"He has dealt with other superheroes and he knows our... Unique family well. He even helped Alex when he returned. And... He helped me cope with your disapearence." 

Scott nodded and looked away. 

"He's very confidental." Jean said, "He wouldn't tell me about what happened if you didn't want me to know." 

He nodded and took her hands in his own. His own hands shook as Jean could almost feel the tips of the deadly claws beneath his skin. Then, he gently kissed her hands. He released them and reached for his notebook. He wrote, ~I better go and do some training.~ 

Jean looked at the half eaten bowl of cereal on the table and asked, "Is that all you're eating today?" 

Scott shugged and put his hands on his flat stomach indicating he's full. 

"Okay." Jean said as he went out of the room. 

***** 

Magneto sighed as he watched the young girl sleep beside him. It had been only a couple of hours since they left Washington DC. Yet, it was taking almost forever to take off. The airline's restrictions had been hard to live through. He had even thought about flying Emily and Xavier to Westchester himself. At least, he would've been faster and *he* wouldn't be so careless with their luggage. 

Emliy laughed at the comment and told him that she prefered airplanes to mutant powers. Xavier had only commented that he would've attacted the combined firepower of the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Evil Brotherhood of Mutants. 

Still, he felt angered at the fact that it was taking this long just to take a simple flight to New York. "Still should've flew there ourselves." he muttered again as he laid back. He wasn't wearing his customary red and purple uniform, but a simple business suit that make him appear more normal. 

"Excuse me?" a pleasent but haggard looking business man who was sitting next to Magneto ask, "Do I know you?" 

Magnus replied, "No, but you may have recognized me. I'm on the news regularily. In case you *didn't* recognize me, I am Magneto." 

"Okay..." The man answered as he looked away. 

**He didn't believe you.** Xavier said from behind him. 

Emily snickered as she covered herself in a blanket. She didn't sleep however. Her hands sparked as she registered the mutants around her. Magneto and Xavier were already making the mutant detection devices in her head go crazy, but could she handle all those mutant signatures in New York, especially where they were going? 

She tried to close her eyes, but every time she tried, she saw his face. His pain-filled face trying to scream, but couldn't. Should she even consider finding her partner again? She had managed to escape them with his sacrifice. When she returned with Magneto's help to the base, he was gone. He too had escaped somehow. 

Xavier had assured her that he would help her find him. There were several problems, among them, she didn't know his name. All she knew was the name the goverment intended to give them. Actually, his designation number of X-97 or 'Niner' as she would call him. 

She got lucky in a way. The goverment group had converted more of her body for their uses, but wasn't so focused on controlling her. She was the 'innocent' beauty and he was the 'deadly' hunter. All her life, she had lived with them so they thought that she would be more willing and they focused all of their energies on Niner. She didn't know much about him, except that he was taken away against his own will. 

Would he even forgive her for what she did to him? She didn't even know Dr. Aldler and Dr. Stevenson were testing out the mobility implants to see if he could break control. She started to sob. 'How was I supposed to know he didn't want it?' she thought out. The way that she touched and felt his body was magic to her. And the way that he held her in his shaking arms. 

He even sacrificed his freedom so she could get out and get help. She remembered the look on his face as he fought off the soldiers and his frantic motioning between punches, for her to get away. 

"Are you okay, child?" Magneto asked as she looked up snapping her away from her 'day dream' 

"I'm fine." she lied. 'I will find you.' she thought quietly as silence reigned yet again. 

To Be Continued... 


End file.
